


Talk Dirty To Me

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Narry - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the 1D version of "Talk Dirty To Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me

"Ah, fuck Niall," Harry moans, hips rutting back to get that delicious friction between his arse-cheeks. "No--no teasing."

Niall lets out a broken chortle. His fingers dig into Harry's sharp hipbones, probably creating new finger-shaped bruises. "You do know that there'll be little girls watching us do that weeks from today, yeah?" He thrusts up with extra force this time, the head of his dick almost breaching Harry's entrance. Harry keens and tries to fuck back with no avail.

The blond continues, "Knew you wanted to do shoot the video with me for this. You like it when I strut around with nothing but me black pants on, aye?" Harry shakes his head vehemently, an obvious lie. Niall pulls back so that his dick isn't anywhere near Harry's bum. He kneels on the ground as he spreads ou Harry's cheeks. Without a warning, he dives in and nips lightly at the tight furl of muscles. He can feel Harry's knees buckle, so he has to move a hand downwards as to steady the younger lad.  
"This is why y' shouldn't lie, darlin'," he whispers, purposefully blowing hot air into Harry's hole. When Harry gasps and then relaxes, Niall doesn't hesitate to shove in a finger. His index finger is quickly followed by his agile tongue. With both, he sets a brutally quick rhythm that has Harry begging for more in a few mo.

"Please, Ni! I-I promise not to lie!" Harry sobs, his body burning for more, loads more. "M're please?"

Niall replies by giving Harry two more fingers. Harry's body jerks against the intrusion but it takes less than a minute for him to adjust.

"Fuckin' hell, H," Niall moans as he pulls back for a quick gulp of air. "So needy, 's fuckin' hot."

Harry cranes his neck around to face Niall. "Then fuck. Me."

Niall smirks at that. Slowly, he pushes himself off the ground and walks around to where his shorts are lying on the ground. He fishes out a packet of lube from the the pocket and makes a quick job of coating his cock with the slippery substance. When he turns around, he finds Harry on all fours on the ground, his eyes trained on Niall's bobbing dick.

"Fuckin' hot," Niall repeats. He walks up to Harry and kneels again; he smears the leftover lube in and around Harry's opening quickly.

Harry lifts one hand to grab for the back of Niall's head and pull him in for an impatient kiss, a signal for Niall to get the fuck inside. Niall can't ignore the throb in his dick anymore so he acquiesces.

It's quick and filthy and messy with zero finesse. They're both being selfish and they know it. Niall wanks Harry in tandem to his thrusts from the get-go and Harry makes no sounds of protestations. Neither of them last long and well, they can always blame that on the god-damned song.


End file.
